Jewel city
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: The original story that would become the Prince Cassy trilogy. R


My name is Casanova, more commonly referred to as Cassy or Cass

My name is Casanova, more commonly referred to as Cassy or Cass. For the past 14 years, my brother and I have been controlling our half of Jewel city. Our father controls the other side of the city. Why he fights against us instead of just surrendering, I will never know. Manik explained that after the death of my mother he snapped. Not that Manik was actually there. That is another thing that confuses me; by all technicalities, Manik should be next in line. He's older, married and more responsible than I'll ever be. Though I guess for a 17 year old, I'm pretty responsible.

The trumpets are sounding again, yet another member of our army has died (sigh) it seems the skies are never quiet anymore.

"Cassy?" Manik asks. I look up my ears perked a reflex from which all of my species (Hedgebat) is known.

"Yes Manik?"

"You're quiet, more so than usual something bugging you?"

"Just thinking...Is this war really necessary?"

"You'd rather be conquered by Scourgikun?"

"No, It's just...I don't know..." I turned my gaze back to the window the horizon still glowing with the setting sun. Manik sighed and moved closer leaning a bit so he could use my head as a chin rest. I tensed my spines so they brushed against his chest poking him without doing much damage. He lifted his head.

"I hate it when you do that Cass." I didn't have to look back to know he was smirking.

"Use Alexis has your chin rest I have enough things on my mind.

"Poor little king." The smirk grew broder as I glared.

"Just because I'm 10 years younger than you doesn't mean I'm little."

"Still short." He muttered.

"Small of stature, big of brain."

"Dude I don't understand geek speak."

"It means I'm smart."

"S-M-R-T" He joked. I allowed myself to smirk and nodded.

Don't worry little bro, This war will be over soon."

"I hope so" I told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stone crumbled under the clenched fist. Boulders, the ultimate stress ball.

"Why are we losing to a group of children?!" The outraged king thundered. His chief advisor Jealousy stood back a little before answering.

"They are no longer children, the army is extremely well trained, nothing could break the brother's companionship. Maybe we should just retreat...."

"SILENCE! You say nothing would break them?"

"Nothing of my knowledge sire. "

"This is exactly why I am in charge. LUXIRIA! INVIDIA!" The monarch barked.

A second later a black Hedgehog and a pink Hedgehog appeared.

"You summoned us master?" The pink one, Luxiria asked.

"Indeed, a clever plan as just presented itself to me. "

"And this involves us why?" Invidia (the black one) snapped. A cold glare was set to her irises and sapphire met ice as the king returned the gaze.

"Must you two fight? Invidia you know better." Luxiria and Jealousy scolded at the same time. Scourgikun nodded.

"You'll be going to the other side Invidia,"

"WHAT???" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations you are now my spy."

"Your majesty I..." She couldn't believe this. She knew he hated her but this was a new low. Sending her to the other side? It was suicide! She sighed and then nodded he was king his orders were law no matter how stupid they were. She smirked. _But you won't be king for much longer. _She thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes scanned the horizon watching the outskirts. The sound of footsteps alerted him to his younger brother behind him.

"Hello Cassy," He greeted without turning to face the teen. Cassy sighed.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because if it was an assassin I'd be dead by now, The white ears also got my attention.

"Oh...just wondering if you want to take my shift too."

"Maybe I should, you need a break."

"I'm not a child anymore Manik and you're not my dad."

"Thank heavens, I would not want to imagine you if I was."

"Pushing your luck bro...So when's Alexis due?"

"Wait how did you..."

"I hate to eavesdrop but I got big ears,"

"Whatever you say Casanova." Cassy hissed at the name.

"Must you use that cursed name!"

"Must you have such a funny reaction?"

"Maniketo..."

"Sorry, Enjoy your shift little brother." Manik muttered climbing down the trap door. Cassy sighed.

"And he wonder's why I like the nightshift."

"Because you're mother was a bat and you're likewise nocturnal." A black Hedgehog wearing a ninja outfit replied. Cassy jumped back.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. She removed her mask.

"My name is Invidia and I'm here to help you destroy Scourgikun. Tonight is the best time but we only have an hour or so before it is too late, come with me Casanova."

"I'm not naïve."

"I never said you were, "

"You expect me to just leave with you?"

"Look if I was planning on killing you we wouldn't be having this conversation now come on!" Before he could object she was dragging him towards the evil castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they disposed of the body Invidia wiped her hands on her suit.

"Must you do that?"

"Yes, we assassins symbolize blood as freedom or slavery I have just killed my master."

"So you free."

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"Because according to procedure because you helped me defeat him you would need to be presented with a Royal title..."

"Yeah well who needs procedures" She laughed lightly.

"Yeah ,who needs them." He blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 years later

Cassy was pacing in the hallway. Manik watching him.

"Cass relax she'll be fine. This girl helped defeat Scourgikun."

"I know...It's just...that's my love in there and we have no way of knowing what's going on!"

"Yes we do." A few seconds later the sound of a baby crying came from the next room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ashura? For a girl?" Cassy asked.

"Why not It's a good name." Invidia told him.

"Okay, okay princess Ashura."

THE END!


End file.
